Together we are Whole
by DesertCat
Summary: a pair of KakashiXAnko oneshots.
1. Pieces

Pieces

KakashiXAnko

**Yo. Hugs & Kisses go out to all my wonderful reviewers! Love ya! This is a pair of KakashiXAnko oneshots that used to be together as one story, but the parts were just too different to go together, so I split them up. I'll post the 2nd one as soon as I get it typed up.**

Kakashi and Anko are both haunted. Your past is a hard thing to escape from. Maybe the hardest. Both have done things that they're not proud of, but that's just part of being a ninja. Sometimes Kakashi wonders if a part of him really did get lost on the road of life. But when he's in her arms, he feels complete.

Most girls watch horror movies with their dates to have an excuse to jump into his lap and end up snuggling. Not Anko. She watches the carnage with morbid fascination, remembering the horrific things she's done herself. Never once does she flinch. Kakashi, on the other hand, squeezed his eyes shut, the memories brought back by the site too painful to recall. Before the movie had even really begun, Anko noticed his discomfort and turned it off.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, slightly embarrassed. I mean, it's not like he's afraid or anything. Or so he says.

She just smiled and laid her head on his chest. The silence in the room was strangely comfortable, even though it should have been awkward. She kisses his neck, gently but passionately; letting him know she's prepared to give, err… compensation for her mistake in movie choice.

He murmurs in her ear, saying that he doesn't want to rush her, even though his body is screaming for him to accept her offer.

She laughs, telling him that he's too kind for his own good. Inwardly he agrees, but right now he is content just to have her in his arms, close to him.

But they both know this won't satisfy either of them for long. Soon (probably tonight) they'll move on to better things.

After all, they always do.

**I hope u liked it. Re-reading it now, it seems a little corny…**

**Anyways, please review if u enjoyed it, or if u didn't; tell me! I want to improve!**

**Oh, and for those of u who read _The pain of Memories The promise of Future, _(wow that's a long title) sorry for the long update – Thanksgiving break was really busy and then my computer was being censored evil, so I am working on it. The next chapter will probably be ready by this weekend 12/1**


	2. Not like the others

**Not like the others**

**KakashiXAnko**

**Alright! The 2nd part of my KakashiXAnko oneshot twosome. And who knows, I might write more…**

**Anyway, this one is a lot different from the first. It had dialogue for one thing. Warning: this kinda turned limey halfway through writing it. Heh heh…**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Pale Moonlit Nightsky especially. Your review made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. **

"I don't know Kakashi…" she said, hesitating.

"Why not? We're both responsible adults, aren't we?"

She winced at the smell of sake on his breath.

"Yeah, but you're a responsible adult who's had just a little too much to drink tonight"

"Nonsense, I'm just a little buzzed. But what are you so worried about? Afraid you won't be able to control yourself around me when there's a bed nearby?"

Anko and Kakashi were standing outside his apartment door just after their third date. Kakashi had invited her in.

"I think I'll be able to control myself." Anko replied sarcastically. "It's just…I don't want to ruin this…"

Kakashi restrained himself from rolling his eyes. (Well, eye)

_Women. They're all the same, _he thought, mentally sighing.

"Look Anko, I understand if you want to take it slow. I can wait. We'll just put on a movie and snuggle on the couch, alright? I promise."

_And now she's gonna tell me about her past relationships and how she's been hurt. So predictable._

"I can handle myself Kakashi. I'll have no problem handling you."

She poked him in the chest, then opened the apartment door and let herself in.

_Or not, _Kakashi thought, bewildered.

Once inside, Anko made herself comfortable on the couch while Kakashi looked through his movie collection for something he thought she would enjoy.

"How about this?" he asked, holding up a random chick flick (Don't ask why Kakashi has chick flicks lying around his house. You don't wanna know.).

She made a face.

"Ewww…Romance? Comedy? A happy ending?"

She rose and yanked the DVD out of his hands, bending over and putting it back on the shelf.

Kakashi found himself grinning and staring at her ass, as Anko was bent over flipping through the DVDs.

"Now here's a good movie" she said, pulling out Saw (Or Saw 2. Or Saw 3. Whatever floats your boat) and straightening back up. Seeing the grin on his face, she raised her eyebrows.

"Were you just staring at my butt?"

"N-no…"

She moved closer to him, smiling sexily.

"If you like it, all you have to do is say so. Maybe I'll give you a better look."

She winked, bumping her hips against his.

Kakashi was sweating a little (metaphorically), but he somehow managed to keep his cool.

"Fine. I do like it. Now do I get a better look?"

She smirked, getting an evil look in her eyes. She roughly pushed him back onto the couch, tossing the movie aside and climbing into his lap. She kissed him fiercely, running her fingers through his hair.

"a-Anko…" he grunted, completely taken aback.

"Sush." She stated, grinning.

Nope. Anko was defiantly not like the other girls Kakashi had dated. She not only kissed on the first date, but was willing to get naked by the 3rd.

Kakashi was still slightly confused, but he was happy and confused.

**Hope you enjoyed it :) **

**If you want me to write more KakashiXAnko oneshots, please tell me so. I'll take requests, as long as it's not a pairing I hate, or for yaoi. Send me the pairing that you want, and maybe a keyword, and I'll try to get it done, as long as it's within reason…**

**R&R people! **


End file.
